


Rosebomb

by MadameFolie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Yurio is basically Keith Richards meets Baryshnikov minus the hard drugs, ageswap au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameFolie/pseuds/MadameFolie
Summary: Ageswap AU. Lilia Baranovskaya meets her new teacher.“What’s with the flowers?” He’s got his eyes narrowed at the pin in her hair. What is wrong with the flowers, indeed.





	Rosebomb

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this week's Synchronised Screaming flashfic jam. The theme was "fusions and AUs".

_**Yuri** \- Lilia, age/role swap AU_  


  
  
He’s a monster. It’s true, what everyone says. All the shelves and surfaces in his studio are lined with medals and trophies, certificates and photographs. Odds and ends from his years of travel. An ornamental pair of skates, well-kept, but far too small to be any good to him now. And as he stands from his desk to walk a ring around her, his eyes are ferocious in their focus. He doesn’t bother setting his cigarette down – probably why the studio reeks of unkempt – and Lilia does her best to not breathe it in. An artist’s lungs are the foundation of their work. And it’s a vile habit. Yakov clears his throat.  
  
“So?”  
  
Yuri Plisetsky, the living legend, flicks ash from the end of his cigarette. The years have eaten the softness from his features, etching lines along his eyes and mouth. He snorts. He’s terribly callous, for all that he’s built his being on beauty.  
  
“What’s with the flowers?” He’s got his eyes narrowed at the pin in her hair. What _is_ wrong with the flowers, indeed.  
  
“I like them,” Lilia says. Yuri grunts.  
  
“You look like you’re headed off to Confirmation.” More ashing, more pacing. “No injuries?”  
  
“No.” After a moment, she has to remember: “No, sir.” He seems to find the correction rather funny.  
  
“Ballet background?”  
  
“Since I was five, sir.”  
  
“Hm.”  
  
“Well.” Yakov steps in, with a hand on her shoulder. “How about it?”  
  
For the first time that Lilia can recall, Yuri smiles.  
  
“Deal. Let’s make that miserable bowl of pork fat sorry he ever took us on.”  
  
Lilia suspects there is a story to all this. She curtsies. It’s the ladylike thing to do. But Yuri just makes his awful, derisive sounds again and says: “Lose the princess act, kid. And the flowers, too. Starting today, you’re a soldier.”


End file.
